1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for tracking and improving golf performance using statistical analysis of actual performance versus targets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, golf performance statistical programs are known, in particular for using GPS coordinates for tracking shot distances. However, detailed analytics that are specific to player status, course conditions, and other factors have not been included in tracking golf performance for players, in particular with interactivity and analytics provided based upon actual golf play under normal conditions, i.e., on a course, rather than through simulation or practice situations only. Thus there remains a need for systems and methods that provide for improved statistical analytics of golf performance and that include text, tabular, graphic, and image-based outputs that include trends information for the golfer, all based upon actual golf play on course situations, wherein the golfer inputs shot data during play, without interrupting the flow of the game, and uploads the shot data for analytics and review online.